Rien que du Plaisir
by Cullenboysaddict
Summary: De petits moments intimes entre Bella et Edward, LEMON. OS
1. Chapter 1

De petits moments intimes entre Bella et Edward.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

POV EDWARD

Bella et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour pour la villa, il pleut des cordes, le temps est vraiment horrible aujourd'hui et il fait très froid. Le moteur vient de faire un drôle de bruit, un peu de fumée s'échappe du capot. Ma voiture aurait-elle était contaminé par le temps ? Je ne suis pas fort en mécanique seule Rosalie pourra me dire ce qu'elle a. Bella me regarde avec son regard de panique.

- Edward, qu'est ce qu'elle a la voiture ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais me garer.

Je ralenti et arrête la voiture sur le côté de la route. Bella a l'air de paniquer, en plus le temps n'arrange rien, le tonnerre gronde sans cesse. Je ne peux même pas regarder ce que la voiture a, il pleut des cordes. Bella se tourne vers moi « Qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle redémarre pas ». Là c'est sur elle va paniquer, alors qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, elle est avec moi. Nous n'allons pas rester dans la voiture à attendre que le temps se calme, la seule solution c'est que je coure jusqu'à la maison avec Bella sur mon dos. Avec mon plus grand sourire pour la décontracter je lui annonce la nouvelle :

- Bella, je crois qu'on va devoir se mouiller un peu !

Elle me regarde l'air mi paniqué mi amusé.

- Super, c'est la fête à la grenouille !

- T'inquiètes pas on serra à la villa en moins de 10 minutes, je vais te porter.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Son ton est ironique.

Elle n'a que son petit manteau sur elle, je vais lui passer le mien pour qu'elle soit plus couverte, j'ai peur qu'elle tombe malade. J'enlève mon manteau et lui tend :

- Met le mien en plus sur toi, t'aura moins froid.

- Merci Edward.

Je lui souris pour la décontracter.

- Allez c'est parti !

Je sors de la voiture, fais le tour et ouvre la porte de Bella, je ne lui laisse pas une seconde, je la prends par le bras et la glisse sur mon dos et je pars en courant dans la forêt. Je la sens qui grelotte mais je peux rien faire pour l'aider à se réchauffer, d'un parce que je cours et de deux parce que je n'ai pas la réputation d'être un radiateur chauffant. Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant, le temps fait toujours rage. J'aperçois la villa, Bella est frigorifié. En arrivant tout le monde est dans le salon, je dépose Bella, elle grelotte encore, je la regarde elle a les lèvres violettes. Elle est morte de froid la pauvre, j'explique vite fait aux autres pour la voiture et notre course jusqu'ici. Je perçois les pensées de mon père qui me dit qu'il faut réchauffer Bella en la mettant sous l'eau chaude. Je ne réfléchis pas je prends Bella dans mes bras et à une vitesse pas du tout humaine je monte dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Je la dépose, et lui enlève les manteaux et ses autres vêtements en moins d'une minute, elle est donc face à moi en culotte et soutien-gorge. Elle me regarde l'air surprise. J'ouvre vite le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire qui est vraiment trop grande, on pourrait mettre quatre personnes à l'intérieur.

- Bella, il faut te réchauffer, monte dans la baignoire !

A ce moment là, je me rends compte qu'elle est gênée car ses joues sont toutes rouges. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle comme ça, cette teinte lui va à merveille. Elle dit rien et monte dans la baignoire, elle s'y assoit les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle continue de grelotter, l'eau augmente petit à petit et arrive enfin à la moitié de son dos. Je la regarde n'arrivant pas à détourner mes yeux de son magnifique corps. Avec ses mains, elle asperge ses épaules et son visage d'eau, elle est super gracieuse quand elle fait ça. Elle grelotte moins c'est bon signe. Ses courbes sont parfaites et sa peau si belle, je la détaille, c'est la première fois qu'elle est presque nu devant moi. Ce spectacle est sublime à mes yeux.

Je me rends compte à présent que je suis resté debout devant la baignoire à la fixer, elle est dos à moi, parfaite, ses cheveux mouillés retombent le long de son dos et sa peau commence à roser sous la chaleur de l'eau.

Un frisson la parcoure, elle passe ses bras derrière son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Elle le ramène devant elle et commence à l'essorer, elle se penche et le laisse tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment là que j'entrevois une infime parti de sa poitrine, je me fige, j'ai soudain envie de ma Bella, elle est là plus qu'à moitié nu, irrésistible comme jamais. Mes pensées s'enflamme, elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Ais-je dit quelque-chose sans m'en rendre compte? Ais-je bougé ? Qu'est ce qui l'a fait se retourner ? Elle me regarde en silence et se mord la lèvre, chose que j'adore qu'elle fasse qui me met dans tous mes états à chaque fois. Bien cinq minutes se passèrent sans que l'on ne se quitte des yeux avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Rejoins-moi ! Et elle se retourna.

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, c'est une situation toute nouvelle pour moi et pour elle aussi. Mais elle me réclame, je ne sais pas quoi faire, la rejoindre ou gentiment rester à ma place. Mon portable vibre, je le sors de ma poche, c'est Alice « Amuses-toi bien ! ;-) ! » Elle est au salon et sait déjà ce qui va se passer, et selon ses mots tout ira bien.

Ok je me lance, j'enlève mes vêtements mais garde mon boxeur et je rentre dans le bain. Je m'assis de sorte à avoir Bella entre mes jambes et son dos contre mon buste. Ma Bella est toute douce et chaude. Quand à moi, je dois être froid car quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille elle sursaute un peu. Elle s'appuie contre moi, dans cette position je peux la contempler de tout son long, ses jambes, sa taille et sa sublime poitrine. Bella n'a pas l'air gêné et paraît très calme dans mes bras. Je continue à la regarder, elle est ma déesse, ses courbes sont parfaites et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer intensément.

Le silence est toujours présent.

Bella fait courir ses doigts sur mes mains, chaque contact de sa main m'électrise et me donne une multitude de sensation. Je lui embrasse le coup tendrement, je suis si heureux de partager ce moment de plénitude avec elle. Elle prend ma main et l'apporte à ses lèvres, y laisse un délicat baisé et pose mon bras à la naissance de ses seins. Je la resserre un peu plus, son parfum est exquis, je respire très fort dans son coup pour m'enivrer de son odeur, et à cet instant là, j'ai envie que d'une seule chose, ma Bella, et non de son sang. Mon sexe se tend de plus en plus. Dans un geste rapide, je la retourne pour qu'elle me fasse face, la regarde, elle est d'une beauté surprenante, j'approche mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, elle me rend mon baiser passionnément. Je la serre encore plus et nous continuons à nous embrasser. Nos baisers sont fougueux, jamais nous nous étions embrassés comme cela. Je suis conscient d'avoir laissé tomber les barrières entre nous pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le sien aussi. J'aime ma Bella et j'aime ce moment.

Je la soulève un peu, sa poitrine est à la hauteur de mes lèvres, je m'empare d'un de ses seins avec ma bouche, elle gémit, je m'amuse du bout de ma langue à titiller son téton durci, ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux, elle aime ça. D'une main je caresse son sein voluptueux de l'autre j'attrape son cou pour faire revenir ses lèvres aux miennes. Je laisse glisser ma main le long de son dos, j'arrive à sa culotte, qui est de trop, je ne veux pas rompre notre étreinte alors je la déchire et je fais pareil avec mon boxeur. Elle a ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'ai mes mains sur ses fesses, je les caresse doucement, Bella ne m'arrête pas. Je dirige ma main vers son intimité que je caresse du bout des doigts, elle gémit contre ma bouche ce qui augmente encore mon désir pour elle. Je continue de la caresser et m'attarde sur son clitoris, elle gémit plus fort et commence à trembler, je lui fais du bien et j'aime ça. Elle arrête de m'embrasser, elle a les yeux plissés, se mord la lèvre et vient me susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix suppliante « Edward » et avec sa langue elle joue avec mon lobe. Des frissons me parcourent. Elle bascule sa tête en arrière, elle est belle, ce qui me permet de poser mes lèvres contre son cou. Son sang circule à une vitesse incroyable dans son corps. J'enfonce un doigt dans son intimité, elle gémit de plus belle, je suis si heureux de lui donner du plaisir. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, j'enfonce un deuxième doigt, elle gémit à nouveau mon prénom. Je m'amuse à faire des vas et viens avec mes doigts ce qui augmente ses tremblements, elle se contracte et pour la première fois je lui donne un orgasme. Je la regarde gémir, elle est magnifique, je n'arrête pas mon exploration, je continue, elle aime ça.

J'entends Emmett qui arrive, qu'est ce qu'il veut encore celui-là. J'embrasse Bella sans arrêter de la toucher et met ma main devant sa bouche, « chut mon amour, Emmett arrive », avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres je continue mes vas et viens avec mes doigts en elle. Elle gémit contre ma main, elle est au bord de l'extase, elle plante son regard dans le mien. Emmett est derrière la porte, il ne va pas rentrer mais il écoute juste.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Emmett ? Bella gémissait encore.

- J'apporte des vêtements secs d'Alice pour Bella.

Et là, alors que je m'y attendais vraiment pas, Bella saisit mon sexe et fait des vas et viens avec sa main, je ne peux pas retenir mon cri de plaisir. Elle me sourit et me dit tout bas en me fixant « il n'y a pas que toi qui ai le droit de t'amuser». Je lui souris, je l'ai bien cherché. Emmett m'a entendu gémir, il repart en focalisant ses pensées sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il m'en reparlera plus tard, c'est sur et certain.

Bella joue toujours avec mon sexe dans ses mains ce qui me procure le plus grand plaisir, je l'embrasse fougueusement et je retourne à ma première occupation, son intimité. Je vais me venger, entre deux baisers je lui dis « tu paies rien pour attendre mon amour », elle me regarde amusé et se mord la lèvre. Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes et elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure tout en soutenant mon regard. Je grogne, sa langue chaude sur ma lèvre me donne un frisson, ça m'excite, mon sexe dans sa main, sa langue cherchant la mienne, sa poitrine se frottant à mon buste. Je voulais à présent plus, je la voulais mienne tout de suite.

Elle me sourit machiavéliquement, je la serre fort dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'au lit ou je la dépose au centre, je la regarde, elle est magnifique, elle me regarde, ses yeux trahissent sont désir de moi, les miens doivent être pareil que les siens. Je me mets sur elle, elle ouvre ses cuisses, mon sexe est à l'entrée de son intimité. Mes bras sont autour de sa tête, je lui caresse les cheveux, les siens sont enroulés à ma nuque. Je l'embrasse calmement savourant cet instant, j'ouvre les yeux, les siens sont fermés, je dépose un baiser sur chacun d'eux, elle sourit. Elle ouvre ses yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'aime, elle me sourit et répond « je t'aime mon amour ». Elle m'embrasse calmement et tout doucement je m'enfonce en elle, elle est étroite et chaude, c'est sa première fois, ma première fois, notre première fois, c'est notre moment dont nous avions rêvé tous les deux secrètement. Elle sursaute, je lui ai peut être fait mal, je m'arrête et la regarde. Elle a refermé ses yeux, je lui caresse le visage, lui embrasse le front, elle ouvre ses petits yeux et elle s'empare de mes lèvres. Je passe mon bras derrière ses reins, je la soulève un peu et je commence à faire des vas et viens. C'est tellement bon d'être en elle, je n'ai jamais connu de plaisir aussi intense auparavant, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je suis fier car je ne perds pas le contrôle. Elle gémit, je l'embrasse fiévreusement, mes vas et viens se font doux mais aussi sauvage, elle se tord de plaisir sous moi, Elle me rend fou. Je couvre son cou et son buste de baiser, elle caresse mon corps et plante ses ongles dans mon dos. Elle gémit et respire de plus en plus fort, elle est au bord de la jouissance, je lui donne des coups de rein plus fort et plus profond, elle s'agrippe fort à moi sous l'effet de la jouissance. Je jouis en elle, laissant échappé un grognement sourd de plaisir, je continue mes vas et viens en elle, elle gémit encore, c'est repartit, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de lui faire l'amour, je suis trop bien à l'intérieure d'elle. J'en veux encore et elle aussi me fait comprendre qu'elle en veut encore plus. Je me redresse et l'emporte avec moi, je suis assis, elle est assise sur moi, je suis toujours en elle, elle brille tellement elle dégouline de transpiration à cause de nos ébats. Elle m'embrasse, j'adore ça, je lui caresse le dos, elle a un frisson, sa peau est toute douce, sa respiration est saccadé par l'effort, je la désire. Je lui fais pencher la tête en arrière et embrasse goulûment son cou tout en caressant son sein, mon autre main est sur ses fesses, je la plaque plus contre moi. Elle ondule son bassin, mon plaisir est énorme, le sien aussi. Nous nous embrassons sagement, ce n'est pas la même étreinte que la première, plus douce et plus calme, on est en osmose. Elle rencontre mon regard, le soutient et m'embrasse tendrement. Elle ondule toujours sur moi, je vais à nouveau jouir en elle, mes lèvres collés aux siennes, je grogne, elle ondule plus vite, je suis au summum de la jouissance, maintenant c'est moi qui tremble, elle m'accompagne dans mon plaisir si intense. Elle a un sourire aux lèvres, je la serre fort contre mon torse. J'essaie de me calmer, elle me fait de petits baisers dans le cou. Je la rallonge sur le dos et me met sur elle.

Mais là, j'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai faim, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant, c'était sa première fois, rien de plus normal qu'elle saigne. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas senti plutôt, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me contrôler, c'est une première pour moi. Mais maintenant le monstre se réveille. Je la regarde, elle a un air surpris, sûrement à cause de mes yeux devenu tout noir tellement ma soif est importante. Je ne dois pas lui faire de mal, nous venons de vivre le plus merveilleux des moments ensemble, je ne dois pas le gâcher.

- Edward !

- Bella, tu saignes et je… _Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, je ne veux pas lui faire peur_…je dois aller chasser, pardonnes moi mon amour.

Même si je suis trop gêné de lui avouer ça, je n'ai pas le choix. Elle me fait un signe de tête d'approbation, je lui dépose un léger baiser sur le front, je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je me passe de l'eau sur le corps, la baignoire est encore pleine, je me sèche et m'habille et saute par la fenêtre. Je pars chasser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV EDWARD

Je viens de passer deux bonnes heures à chasser pour étancher ma soif. J'arrive à la villa, ma famille est là, chacun vaque à ses occupations. Je rentre par la baie vitré, ils se retournent tous sur moi, ils ont tous un sourire en coin. Je sais qu'ils m'ont entendu avec Bella, maintenant ils veulent en parler.

- Alors ? dit Emmett avec un grand sourire. Il a déjà toute une liste de question à me poser, il ne changera jamais.

- Emmett ! intervint Rosalie, laisse le tranquille !

Je savais très bien quand rentrant je subirai un interrogatoire de sa part, je m'y suis préparé.

Leurs pensées viennent à moi. Carlisle et Esmée sont fiers de moi du fait de mon contrôle absolue, cette dernière est heureuse de me voir si épanouit dans ma vie grâce à l'arrivée de Bella. Alice, qui sait déjà tout, et Rosalie se chargeront d'en discuter avec Bella demain matin. Emmett veut des détails croustillants, Jasper ressent toutes les émotions, il est donc heureux. Il manque plus qu'une personne à ce tableau familial, Bella.

- Bella ? leur demandai-je, plus pour savoir comment elle allait.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger mais a fini par s'endormir paisiblement. Me dit Alice, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

J'ai envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt avec Bella mais à cet instant me revient en mémoire le fait que je l'ai laissé à cause de ma soif. Intérieurement je m'en veux beaucoup mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'espère qu'elle l'aura compris. De toute façon j'ai prévu de lui en parler demain pour m'excuser encore une fois. Emmett s'est rapproché de moi.

- Je suis impressionné, deux fois, même pas de lit en miette et Bella toujours en vie! Il s'esclaffa.

- Qu'est ce que t'es bête Emmett ! Soupira rosalie.

- S'il te plait Emmett, la prochaine fois évite de compter et d'analyser mes moments intimes avec Bella.

- Alors tu vas remettre ça ! Il affiche un grand sourire.

Sa phrase reste en suspens dans mon cerveau. Si j'allais avoir de nouveaux moments intimes avec Bella ? Je me suis contrôlé cette fois mais qui dit que je me contrôlerai pas aussi bien la prochaine fois. La crainte m'envahit en une seconde. Ma famille a capté mon mal être car ils me fixent tous, mon père s'approche de moi et dépose sa main sur mon épaule.

Edward, tu as résisté à l'envie de boire le sang de Bella, tu ne lui as fait aucun mal et quand tu as cru perdre le contrôle tu as fait le nécessaire pour éviter la catastrophe. Tu as fait des progrès fulgurant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter quand aux éventuels prochaine fois. Tu nous as montré ce soir que tu es prêt à avoir ce genre de relation avec Bella alors ne doute pas de toi ou de ce qui pourrait arriver. N'est plus peur d'assumer tes désirs. Laisse-toi aller mon fils.

Les mots de mon père me réconforte, il a tout à fait raison, si quelque chose devait se passer mal cela se serait passé il y a plus de 3 heures. Je lui souris en le remerciant. Je dois rejoindre Bella, j'ai besoin d'être prêt d'elle. Je me dirige vers les escaliers et monte en silence. J'entre dans ma chambre et m'approche du lit, Bella est bien emmitouflée dans le drap, sa respiration est calme. J'enlève mes vêtements et enfile un semblant de pyjama. Je me mets dans le lit, je la serre contre moi, elle se réveille un peu, elle n'ouvre pas les yeux mais sourit. Elle se colle plus à moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, son souffle sur ma peau me donne des frissons. En repensant à notre étreinte de tout à l'heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi, à cet instant je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde d'avoir pu partager cela avec l'amour de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas arriver à ce stade avec Bella du moins pas tout de suite. Maintenant je sais que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, elle est d'autant plus attirante sous ce nouvel attrait. Elle s'est rendormi collé à moi, je profite de ce moment.

Le soleil a déjà fait un peu surface dans la chambre, la matinée est déjà bien entamé, Bella, toujours collé à moi, est sur le point de se réveiller,

- « Bonjour mon cœur »

- « Bonjour mon amour » me dit-elle de sa petite voix du matin, elle n'a toujours pas ouvert ses yeux mais elle affiche un très grand sourire que j'adore. Elle se serre fort à moi, elle ouvre enfin les yeux, nos regards se croisent, on sourit tous les deux, sans se lâcher du regard. Elle est magnifique. Elle ferme les yeux se collent plus à moi, elle a ses lèvres proches de mon oreille et me murmure « J'ai adoré notre petit moment rien qu'à nous hier soir mon amour, j'ai adoré que tu sois en moi, c'était très intense, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, je t'aime »

A ses paroles, Mon sourire s'élargit jusqu'à mes oreilles tellement je suis heureux qu'elle a ressenti la même chose que moi. J'ai envie de lui dire ce que j'ai ressenti aussi mais je ne résiste pas à mon envie d'elle, je m'empare de ses lèvres et joue avec sa langue, je lui enlève son bas. Je la serre et la retourne pour qu'elle se retrouve sous moi. Je me sépare de ses lèvres, lui enlève son haut, nos regards ne se lâchent pas, je l'embrasse plus sagement en soutenant son regard si intense et qui m'envoie des milliers de messages. Elle est tellement désirable, j'ai envie d'elle. Mon baiser se fait plus langoureux, je caresse sa lèvre avec ma langue et lui dépose de petits baisers sur la joue en remontant vers son oreille, je lui murmure « j'ai adoré notre câlin aussi mon amour, tu étais si belle, nous étions si bien…j'ai envie de toi mon amour », et je lui dépose un baiser dans son cou. Elle frisonne, s'empare de mes lèvres, me serre plus fort et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle aussi a envie de moi, je continue de l'embrasser, en partant de son épaule je laisse ma main suivre les courbes de son corps jusqu'à ses fesses que j'empoigne durement, elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je lui caresse la cuisse longuement, chacune de mes caresses la font frémir. Elle remonte mon t-shirt, je l'aide à l'enlever, ses mains se posent sur mon dos et le caresse, je frisonne à chacun de ses contacts. Je me sépare de ses lèvres et lui embrasse le cou, je continue mes baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine, je m'arrête un instant, pose mon menton sur sa poitrine, je la regarde, j'ai envie de profiter de cet instant. Bella pose sa main sur ma joue, et du bout de ses doigts me caresse, elle sourit. Je ferme les yeux profitant de son contact.

A ce moment là j'oublie tout, ma condition, sa condition, nos vies, j'apprécie l'instant présent, je suis bien et me sens bien. Bella me rend plus humain que jamais, je lui dois tout, elle me fait revivre chaque fois un peu plus et je l'en remercie énormément.

Je prends son sein dans ma main, j'approche mes lèvres de son téton et m'en empare, elle gémit, je continue de jouer avec, ne me lassant pas de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Mon contact avec sa peau si chaude m'émoustille, elle décuple mon plaisir, je sais que ma peau froide donne la même sensation à Bella. Je dépose de petits baisers entre ses deux seins en descendant jusqu'à son ventre, je fini le parcoure en soufflant doucement sur sa peau. Mon haleine glacée lui donne beaucoup de sensation, elle se cambre sous moi, ses lèvres entrouverte laisse échapper « Edward » dans un soupir de plaisir, elle est magnifique. Je glisse ma langue sur son nombril, j'en fais le tour et je continue à descendre jusqu'à son intimité et je m'empare de son clitoris. Bella se cambre et gémit, son souffle est rapide et court, elle essaie de se retenir de crier son plaisir pendant que je continue à lécher son bouton d'or. Je fais glisser ma langue le long de son intimité et je vais chercher plus loin avec ma langue, je la goûte, elle est délicieuse. Je continue de la lécher en revenant sur son clitoris, j'enfonce un doigt dans son intimité et m'amuse à faire des vas et vient tout en continuant de la lécher, elle gémit encore, j'entends son sang dans son corps qui frétille, elle se cambre d'avantage, se mordille la lèvre, susurre encore mon prénom et se laisse aller à son orgasme. Mes lèvres posée sur son intimité, je la contemple se tortiller sous l'effet que je lui fais. Elle est magnifique.

J'ai envie d'être en elle tout de suite, je me sépare de son entrejambe, enlève mon bas de pyjama, me relève et la relève avec moi. Je m'empare de ses lèvres, la serre, met ses jambes autour de moi et je la pénètre d'un coup de rein, je grogne à se plaisir si intense, elle gémit, pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et me le mordille, j'aime cette sensation. Je fais des vas et viens, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre derrière sa nuque remontant dans ses cheveux. J'ai tellement de plaisir à la pénétrer, je la dépose sur la lit sans me décoller d'elle, je lui remonte les jambes pour pouvoir aller plus profondément en elle, elle m'embrasse sauvagement, je grogne à nouveau de plaisir, c'est si bon. Je m'empare de ses mains et les plaque au dessus de sa tête, elle se laisse faire, je continue mes vas et vient mais plus brutalement, elle se mord fort la lèvre, je m'empare de celle-ci, je l'embrasse passionnément. Je prends ses deux mains dans une des miennes, mon autre main est libre, je descends jusqu'à sa cuisse, je la caresse et l'empoigne doucement, j'aime sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps est fascinante pour moi et m'excite d'autant plus. Je frotte mon corps à son corps en continuant de la pénétrer. Elle gémit, je la sens se resserrer autour de mon sexe, elle va jouir, je sens que je vais venir en elle, j'en peux plus c'est trop bon. J'explose en elle, lorsqu'elle a son orgasme, je grogne contre ses lèvres, elle gémit plus fort, je libère ses mains, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre très fort. On est tous les deux tremblants de sueur, je suis toujours en elle à faire des vas et viens, sa respiration s'est calmé, on s'embrasse tendrement, je me mets sur le dos, l'emportant avec moi, elle se retrouve sur moi, je suis toujours en elle, si je pouvais j'y resterai toujours.

Elle m'embrasse doucement le bas de la mâchoire, elle se repose sur mon torse la tête dans mon cou. Nous savourons toujours notre orgasme, son corps chaud contre le mien continue de me faire frissonner. Je lui caresse le dos du bout des doigts, elle frissonne.

A cet instant précis, je veux lui dire mes sentiments, je lui susurre à l'oreille « mon amour, tu es tout pour moi » je la serre plus « merci de me rendre plus humain » je l'embrasse sur le front « je t'aime ». Elle me regarde de son plus beau regard « je t'aime Edward ». Elle repose sa tête dans mon cou.


End file.
